A Toon's Life (StevenandFriends Style)
StevenandFriend's Spoof of Pixar's "A Bug's Life" Cast *Flik - Oh (Home) *Princess Atta - Disgust (Inside Out) *Dot - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) *The Queen - Fiona (Shrek) *Aphie - Heihei (Moana) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) and Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Mr. Soil - Norm (Norm of the North) *Dr. Flora - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Thorny - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Cornelius - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Hopper - Lord Business (The Lego Movie) *Molt - The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Thumper - Shere Khan (LA) (The Jungle Book)((2016)) *Axel and Loco - Alpha and Beta (Storks) *P.T. Flea - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Francis - Diego (Ice Age((Denis Leary)) *Slim - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Heimlich - Boog (Open Season) *Dim - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Gypsy - Jewel (Rio) *Manny - Blu (Rio) *Rosie - Britanny (Alvin and The Chipmunks:The Squeakquel) *Tuck and Roll - Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *The Fly Brothers - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) *Thud the Big Fly - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *The Bird - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Ant Shouts I'm Lost - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Ant Gets Tired - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Grasshoppers - Various Villans *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ernie and Bernie (Shark Tale) *Flies at Circus - Various *Fireflies - SpongeBob and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Maggots - Erik and Atticus (Happy Feet Two) *Harry and Bug Friend - Alex and Marty (Madagascar) *Mime Bug - Sven (Happy Feet 2) *Slick - Olaf (Frozen) *Mosquito drinks Bloody Mary - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Baby Birds - Themselves *Woody (in Outtakes) - Jack Frost (Rise Of The Guardians) Scene Index: *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 2 - Princess Disgust Gets Stressed Out *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 3 - Oh's Invention *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 4 - Agnes meets Oh *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 5 - Oh Looses the Food *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 6 - The Human and Robot Villains! *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 7 - Agnes Meets Shere Khan *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 8 - Oh's Trial *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 9 - Oh Goes for Help *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 10 - Shifu's Circus *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 11 - Shifu Gets Bumt *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 12 - City Lights *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 13 - Oh Tries to Find Warriors *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 15 - Oh's Flight Home *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 16 - Oh is Back *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 17 - Celebration *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 18 - Circus Cartoons and Animals!? *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 19 - A Dinosaur! *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 20 - Disgust Apologizes to Oh *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 21 - Oh Has a Plan *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 22 - Building the Bird *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 23 - The Humans Villains' Hideout *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 24 - The Humans Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 25 - The Party *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 27 - The Humans Villains Arrive *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 28 - Agnes Runs For Her Life *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 29 - Agnes Begs Oh to Come Back *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 32 - Oh to the Rescue *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 33 - Shifu Burns the Bird *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 34 - The Humans Band Together *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 35 - The Fight *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 36 - The Chase/Lord Business' Demise *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 38 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: A Toon's Life (StevenandFriends Style) Trailer/Transcript Movie used: * A Bug's Life (1998) Clips From Movies, VideoGames and TV Shows used: *Home (2015) *Inside Out (2015) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek The Third (2007) *Shrek The Halls (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Moana (2016) *The Boss Baby (2017) *The Incredibles (2004) *Norm of the North (2016) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Surf's Up (2007) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Storks (2016) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *Chicken Run (2000) *Open Season (2006) *Shark Tale (2004) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *Ratatouille (2007) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Cars The Videogame (2006) *Jurassic World (2015) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Robots (2005) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *Madagascar (2004) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Happy Feet 2 (2011) *Frozen (2013) *Rise Of The Guardians (2012) *and more Voices *Jim Parsons *Mindy Kaling *''Elsie Fisher'' *Cameron Diaz *Miles Bakshi *Spencer Fox *Rob Schneider *Anna Faris *Jason Sudeikis *Shia Labeouf *Will Ferrel *Zach Galifianakis *Idris Elba *Dustin Hoffman *''Denis Leary (From Francis)'' *Mel Gibson *Martin Lawrence *Jack Black *Anne Hathaway *Jesse Eisenberg *Christina Applegate *Patton Oswalt *Peter Sohn *Owen Wilson *Larry the Cable Guy *Armie Hammer Trivia: *The Clips for Oh, Disgust, Fiona, Heihei, Norm, Red, Shere Khan, Alpha and Beta, Master Shifu, Diego, Remy, Emile and Indominus Rex are the Same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:StevenandFriends Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof